


With All Of My Hearts (Harry Potter x OC x Draco Malfoy)

by PhoenixAshes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAshes/pseuds/PhoenixAshes
Summary: According to Dumbledore, my life is easier than others. I mean, all I have to do is, prevent a noseless murderer from killing my best friend with a super powerful stick, not fall in love with the love of my life, defeat a psycho and all his friends with a baseball cap, try not to kill my friends when there's a glowing circle in the sky, and.....Oh, survive a Dark Lord who can't feel love! Easy peasy, don't you think?





	With All Of My Hearts (Harry Potter x OC x Draco Malfoy)

A shrill scream rang through the quiet night in Rowan Street, alarming a few stray birds as they flew away, flapping their grey wings. The scream had come from Emily Claw, who happened to be in labor. She was in agony, shrieking and writhing in her bedsheets, her water wetting the mattress.

Robin Claw, however, was calmly watching his wife. He had a smirk upon his face, and was chuckling at the view in front of him.

A few hours later, you could hear a child crying. Emily's babe had finally arrived. It was small, tiny, even, and looked like a shrivelled plum. Robin looked at it in disgust, while Emily was cooing, fawning over it. Robin reached over, and snatched the babe from its mother's arms. At once, the child began wailing, crying. He snarled, shaking the baby. It went quiet. He bundled it up in a leaf green tea towel, dropped a few tokens into it, along with a note, and walked outside, into the chilly night air. Emily screeched, trying to reach the babe, but doubled over in pain as she did so.

He strode over to his....Well, Muggles call it a garage, but to him, it was a broom shed. Robin picked out his favourite broom, a Nimbus 1984, and mounted it. He took flight, flying over to one of his colleague's homes. The baby gurgled as it stared up into the clear, starry sky, but Robin was having none of that. Covering its face with the blanket, he continued his flight.

As he reached his destination, he landed gracefully, and laid the babe down onto the porch, leaving a note beside it. The baby tossed around on the porch, almost falling off, but Robin didn't seem to care. Mounting his broom again, he looked back at the babe, and saw that it had gone silent, and was staring at him with its large brown eyes. It laughed, and stuck its arms out to him, waving them around.

Robin blinked. His arms reached out without him realising, but coming to his senses, he snatched them back before they reached it. Whipping around, he soared into the night sky without another glance.

The next morning, as Arthur Weasley was about to leave his home for work, he discovered the mysterious child. Actually, more like he almost stepped on the baby, but the baby started crying. He carefully picked it up along with the note, and re-entered the house once again. Molly Weasley screamed when seeing the baby, almost dropping the child she was holding, Ronald Weasley. She cautiously placed Ron back into his cot, and opened the note.

 

Cupid Mistake.


End file.
